


Months of eye fucking was worth it

by OnePhoenix



Category: Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this like two years ago and "kind of" edited it. Yea...</p></blockquote>





	Months of eye fucking was worth it

Joel and Ray have been trying to secretly  flirt with each other the past few months. Their friends began to notice after the first few weeks of lingering gazes, touches, and many lunches together. Time the two were not flirting was spent making videos, and even then, Joel or Ray would visit the other to bother them.

Neither man made a move yet as they were both scared, scared of being rejected by the other even when they knew full well that they wanted each other almost equally. Their friends knew of the longing and increasing sexual tension between the two and only wished for them to act upon their thoughts.

Geoff, Jack and Ryan tried to convince Joel to just ask Ray out, though they couldn’t get through his thick skull. His fear of rejection nagging at his brain. Michael and Gavin worked to convince Ray, which they had more luck than the Gents.

Ray began to formulate a plan to get Joel to come home with him, and like hell he needed a plan. After the Gents had talked to Joel, the flirting came to a stop, lunches were rare, the gazes didn’t last as long and the touches even rarer. The tension grew, as did the frustration.

Two weeks after Ray began planning and the talks both men got, Joel was basically ignoring him. Ray wasn’t going to stand for it much longer and was going to quickly leave his plan. He had much unresolved sexual tension because of the older man and he was going to find him then give him a piece of his mind.

~~~

  
At the end of work, Ray waited for Joel, who was very difficult to catch.

When Ray finally got to Joel, he stood in front of him.

“Why have you been avoiding me for a fucking month?” he growled.

Joel just shrugged and side-stepped past Ray, though, he was having none of that and shoved him against a wall.

“Do you know how frustrating it was? Do you know what those months of flirting did to me? What I want to do to you?” he hissed.

Joel swallowed at the tone Ray used. Even so, he shook his head.

“Well, you’re in for a treat then,” a mischievous smirk etched itself upon Ray’s face.

Suddenly, Joel was being dragged to the bathroom. It was one of the only places that would give them the privacy they needed. Ray scurried in and shut the door, locking it before turning to a confused and blushing Joel.

Ray slowly walked towards Joel, a hungry look in his eyes. Joel was quickly cornered against a wall and Ray pinned him to it.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” he purred.

Joel tried to look away but was only met with different parts of Ray. He looked back up and shook his head, words stuck in his throat.

 

“I’ve been waiting since we started this game,” he whispered.

Ray pressed his lips to Joel’s roughly. The kiss held the anger and love. It showed all the feelings Ray couldn’t say to Joel. The kiss held the months of flirting and lingering gazes. Joel’s kiss held the uncertainty and shock from Ray’s kiss. When they broke apart, the two men were both breathless.

Joel began to stutter, trying to speak to Ray. Ray just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Joel’s again, running his hands down Joel’s side, stopping at his waist. Joel whimpered at Ray’s touched, creating a smirk on his lips before slipping his tongue into Joel’s mouth, drinking in his taste. Joel kissed back, not with as much force, but tried his best to gain control. It was pointless, though, as Ray was quite obviously already in control.

As Joel was preoccupied with their mouths, Ray began to unbutton Joel’s pants. He pulled down Joel’s pants, revealing boxers covering a boner. Ray pulled away and went down. He stopped in front of the bulge in his boxers.. A smile graced his lips as he slowly pulled down Joel’s boxers, teasing him.

“Damn it Ray!” Joel hissed, looking down at him.

Ray rolled his eyes, but pulled down the thing completely, revealing Joel’s dick. He licked his lips before running his tongue over the slit. Joel shuddered at the sudden warmth on his dick. Ray looked up, a gleam of innocence in his eyes. Joel wondered exactly how he even did that with the fact he was currently kneeling on a bathroom floor in front of his crotch. Ray opened his mouth and engulfed his cock. Joel’s eyes shut and his mouth dropped open. Ray hollowed his cheeks and sucked, twirling his tongue around the shaft. He bobbed his head, listening to Joel’s quiet moans to gauge how he was doing.

Ray continued bobbing his head and swirling his tongue over the slit, every so often bringing his hand up to gently grasp Joel’s balls. Joel leaned his head back against the wall, moaning at the feel of Ray’s warm mouth around him. He relished in the sensations going through his body, the white hot pleasure flowing through his veins. Any rational thought that could ever come from this situation had fled his brain. All but the one to stay quiet, to not let the others left in the office know of the pleasure he was having behind closed doors.

Ray needed the low moans from Joel to see if he was coming close. He wanted to bring him to the edge and stop. He wanted him to suffer like he did for the month. Though, only a few seconds for Joel.

“Ray,” Joel moaned and bucked into his mouth.

Ray pulled away and shook his head. “Maybe another day,” he muttered before placing his mouth back on Joel’s member.

Joel groaned and tried to keep his hips still. Ray helped with that by holding down his hips, smirking slightly. He caressed Joel’s balls with the tips of his fingers, running his tongue along the bottom of the shaft. his cheeks were still hollow, trying to be sure of having as much contact to his member. Joel could feel the heat and pleasure pooling in his stomach, causing him to become even closer than he was before.

“Ray, I’m gonna-,” he moaned as Ray pulled his head away.

“Gonna what, Joel?” Ray tilted his head with a devious smile.

“You fucking dick,” he hissed.

Ray rolled his eyes and flicked his tongue over the slit. Joel reached his hands towards Ray’s head, grabbing him. Ray just sighed, tickling Joel as he began to suck again. It took a few more moments before Joel was pushed over the edge, keeping his moan quiet by gripping at Ray’s hair. Ray swallowed Joel’s semen, every last drop.

Ray stood up and licked his lips. He stared Joel in the eyes, satisfaction present.

“Ray, that was...” words failed him. Joel couldn’t figure out what to say.

“Well, you tasted amazing. I hope there’s more to come” ,Ray winked then pressed his lips to Joel’s.

As they slowly pulled apart, Joel smiled. “I’m sure there’s plenty more in the future,” he whispered.

Joel bent down and pulled up his pants and boxers. Once through adjusting himself, he grabbed Ray’s hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. He hurriedly dragged Ray to his car.

“The future as in now,” he chuckled.

Joel quickly drove to his place, where he pleasured Ray all night long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like two years ago and "kind of" edited it. Yea...


End file.
